


Happy Birthday, Pet

by heichou_bombastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Cock Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Birthday, Heavy BDSM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seme Levi, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Vibrators, Voice Kink, WOO, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, it's eren's birthday, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichou_bombastic/pseuds/heichou_bombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's birthday, smut ensues. (I suck at writing summaries, but fuck it. There's no plot anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I'm writing this smutty oneshot for my love's birthday, so I hope everyone enjoys it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

_There's nothing quite like being in positions like these,_ Eren Jaeger thought to himself. He had been tied to the bed for what seemed like hours now, his arms cuffed to the headboard and his legs spread apart, restraints making sure they stayed that way. He couldn't even tell if he was being watched or not; Levi had Eren wear a blindfold. It was his birthday, after all, and Levi wanted to surprise him. Even so, the uncertainty of whether or not he was being watched turned Eren on even more. Not like he could do anything about it, anyway. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean that there wouldn't be consequences for touching himself without permission.

Eren had been looking forward to this all week. The day before, he had gone out when Levi was at work to purchase a red, silky body bow from one of the shops. The moment he put it on, he knew he looked good, and he knew it would drive Levi crazy. It wrapped around each curve of his body, accentuating and complimenting his features, showcasing his abs and hanging just over his member. Of course, Levi being the sadist that he was had to take it a step further by tying a velvety piece of ribbon tightly around the base of Eren's cock before leaving him in this, well, compromising position.

Levi didn't have to say anything for Eren to know he was in the room with him. He could hear his lover's footsteps walk through the door, and continue to pace back and forth by the foot of the bed. On top of that, he could practically feel the gaze of Levi's blue-gray eyes bear into every inch of his skin.

“Happy birthday, pet,” Levi purred in a low voice. Just hearing the seductive tone from the older man caused Eren to shudder in anticipation.

“Thank you, sir,” responded Eren in a near whisper. Even with the blindfold, he couldn't stop himself from attempting to look around. He knew Levi had probably bought him something special for his birthday, some sort of new toy, and he wanted to know what it was. Levi noticed this, and just chuckled in amusement.

“What? Are you excited to find out what I bought for you?” Levi let his hand drag across the bed and over Eren's thigh, causing a small jolt from the brunet. Being put on display like this, not being able to see anything, all of Eren's senses were heightened. Even the tips of Levi's fingers gently brushing across his leg felt practically electrifying. If he was this much of a mess with just that, he knew he would hardly be able to take all of the teasing Levi was about to do to him. But, he knew better than to complain, instead opting to nod eagerly in response to the dominant male's question.

“Good boy. You look so pretty, Eren.” Levi let his hand travel over Eren's body more, ceasing only to lightly tug at the red satin fabric of the ribbon wrapped around his tanned skin. The brunet whimpered quietly as the other male's fingers traced over his body, dragging across his chest to just briefly brush over his nipples. It wasn't until the older man's fingertips traveled down, running lightly over Eren's erect member that caused the brunet to let out a high pitched whine. He arched his back into Levi's touch, wanting- no, _needing_ more. He needed to feel more of Levi's touch, and he needed to be filled.

“S-sir,” Eren stuttered, losing his patience more and more with each second of Levi's teasing. “I need more!”

“Oh? You're not even going to ask nicely? Why should I reward a pet who's being rude?” Levi tutted as he pulled his hand from Eren's body. “I won't punish you yet, since it's your birthday, but I at least expect you to ask politely.” The brunet whimpered, wanting more than anything to be able to see his lover's face, and especially wanting to see what he had planned for Eren, but he knew that, for now at least, the blindfold was staying on.

“Please, sir,” Eren began, his voice shaking just slightly. He wasn't used to dirty talking yet; that was mostly left to Levi, but he needed it so badly in that moment that he was willing to be reduced to any type of begging. “I need you inside me. Please, fuck me until the only thing I know how to say is your name-” Levi's hand wrapping around the brunet's cock was what interrupted Eren, causing him to gasp in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

“Keep going, love,” Levi whispered into Eren's ear, stroking him at a slow, near unbearable pace. The brunet gulped, breathing heavily and trying not to thrust up into the older male's hand. He had come this far; the last thing he wanted was for Levi to have to punish him which would only cease the pleasure now coursing through his body.

“I-I'll be good for you, sir. I'll do whatever you want me to do, even if you have to punish me after, but I need it so bad. I need your cock inside me, please!” Levi was now leaving a trail of kisses down Eren's neck, stopping at his collarbone to bite down and suck, leaving a darkened mark, and repeating the process.

“In that case, since you're being such a good boy for me, I suppose you deserve your present now,” Levi purred against Eren's skin, now stroking the brunet's cock faster as moans poured from Eren's lips.

“Mm! Yes, please, sir!” Eren responded, unable to stop himself from thrusting into Levi's hand. He whined out loud as Levi moved away from the bed, searching desperately for friction and getting nothing in return. Over his own heavy breathing, all the brunet could hear was a faint vibrating sound. _Oh, fuck, this was going to be so good._

Already knowing what was coming, Eren pushed his hips forward, before he felt something cold being pressed against his asshole. He let out a pleasured gasp as he felt the vibrations against him, pushing against it and needing more. Achingly slowly, Levi pushed it inside of Eren, causing more moans to spill from the brunet's lips. The vibrator felt a bit small inside of Eren for his taste, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that point. Just the contact alone felt amazing.

“Enjoying yourself? Levi asked, the corner of his lips pulling up into a smirk.

“Ahn! F-fuck yes,” Eren moaned in response, rutting his hips against the sheets of the bed, in desperate need for more to fill him.

“Oh, then you're going to love this.” The younger man let out a small noise of confusion, before he felt the toy inside of him getting larger.

“Fuck!” Eren cried out as it kept getting bigger inside of him. He could hear the sound of Levi pumping it full with more and more air, causing the younger male to writhe in pleasure on the bed. It felt so fucking good, the feeling of being filled up more than he even knew was possible. The toy kept on inflating, stretching him out, and still vibrating. When it filled to the point where the vibrations were pressing against his prostate, he could have came right there. He would have, if it wasn't for the ribbon still tied around the base of his cock. “Please, Levi, I need you inside me!”

“Are you sure? I think you could cum for me like this...” Levi drawled in a teasing manner.

“Fuck yes, I'm sure!” Eren was desperate at this point; he needed to be filled with Levi's cock, and he needed it _now._ No response came from the dominant male, but the brunet didn't need to hear it. As soon as he felt the toy being pulled out of him, he knew he was finally going to get what he wanted.

After being stretched out by that, he didn't need any preparation. The only real warning he got was the mattress sinking and creaking with the addition of Levi's weight. He barely had time to process the feeling of the tip of the older male's cock being pressed to his entrance, before he thrust into him. Eren cried out in pleasure as a deep groan escaped from the back of Levi's throat.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good!” Levi grunted, thrusting into him at a relentless pace. Eren could only feel himself getting more turned on at the dominant male's praise. “You look so beautiful like this.”

“S-sir, please, ah! Please untie me, I want to see you,” Eren whined. He wanted to see the face of his lover, he wanted to be able to hold Levi close to him. Normally, Levi would not be one to listen to this request. On any normal day, he would leave Eren tied up, unable to do anything aside from take it. But, it _was_ Eren's birthday, so this time, Levi gave him what he wanted. The thrusting ceased for a moment as Levi went to untie Eren from his restraints, and finally, pull off his blindfold.

To Eren, Levi always looked beautiful like this. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, but there was a hunger in the dominant male's eyes that Eren would never, ever get tired of seeing. The brunet wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, and let his arms rise to rest on the other man's back. Being pulled close, Levi began thrusting again, even harder than before, angling his hips so he would brush against Eren's prostate each time.

Both of them were close to their end. Eren's nails scraped down Levi's back as he cried out Levi's name, over and over again. Levi winced at the pain but enjoyed it, bringing his hand to Eren's cock and fumbling to untie the ribbon.

“Cum for me, pet,” Levi moaned into Eren's ear, and he was more than happy to follow that order. Not like he could have waited much longer, anyway. His back arched as he finally, _finally_ came, shouting out Levi's name loud enough that he had no doubt the neighbors could have heard him. The feeling of Eren's asshole tightening around him, along with the beautiful noises pouring from the younger male's mouth, caused Levi to follow, shouting out his lover's name in pleasure as he filled him. Levi pressed his lips to Eren's before practically collapsing on top of him.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren panted, struggling to catch his breath again.

“Happy birthday, Eren,” responded Levi, wrapping his arms around the younger male and kissing his forehead. “I love you. There's cake downstairs, by the way. Shall I bring it up to you?”

“Fuck, yes. I'm turned on again. Thanks. I love you, too.”


End file.
